Pups Naval Adventure
This is a Fanon Story made by Venz412 Characters *Paw Patrol Show Characters *Franco *Andres *'Gabriel(Debut)' Plot A New Vessel It all begins at the beach where the pups having fun playing tag. Ryder is enjoying his relax at a chair. Chase: Can't catch me. Skye: You will. Rubble and Rocky ran away from Skye from being it. Chase panted down... and suddenly. Skye: TAG!(holds chase's back) Chase: Aw. no fair Rubble and Rocky Chuckled. and Chase runs for the 2 to be tagged. Ryder: Ahh... Zuma jumps to Ryder and takes a nap with him. Ryder and Zuma drifted into a light sleep. Meanwhile at sea.... at a ship where Franco is on the deck Franco(puptag): Sire! Salamat sa pagbigay nitong Frigate(Sir, Thanks for Giving this ship) Andres(puptag): That's my gift to you after you are keeping loyal to me. this is your flagship. the BRP Gregorio Del Pilar Andres(puptag): Now be careful with your Flagship and you know how to handle it with your captain. and You will be the Admiral too. Franco(puptag): I will test my SCUBA gear too. Andres(Puptag):You know.... I prepared the Paw Patrol their Scuba gear including Rocky...at the Flagship you are on and they are at your quarters. Franco(Puptag): Wow really? Andres(puptag): Yeah. 4 locations you need to go before finding me: The Puerto Galera, Blue Hole Romblon, Apo Negros, and you will expect me at Coron, Palawan. Franco(Puptag): And I expect to meet Ryder's friends. just like Alex. Andres(puptag): You will see.... Out The Communication cut off and Franco heads for the Bridge and Commands the Captain to head for Adventure bay. Meanwhile at the Beach. Ryder: (yawn) Whew... looks like I rested so long. Zuma:(Yawn) Yeah. Chase: We are bored Ryder sir. Ryder: Wait where's Franco? Suddenly a Frigate arrived at the Docks. Frigate: Honk! Rocky: Whoa.... Ryder: I think we need to discover who owns this Frigate Pups: Yeah. The Paw Patrol heads aboard the Frigate and at the deck. Franco: Welcome to BRP Gregorio Del Pilar Paw Patrol! Paw Patrol: Franco! Franco: Aw.... Surprised?! Ryder: Yeah. you own this Ship?! Franco: Yeah. and we will have a diving adventure to do. Paw Patrol except Rocky: YAY! Rocky: You want to swim with us?! Franco: This is gonna be fun Rocky and Besides.... you need to be brave on this one. Franco(puptag): Captain to the Philippine Isles. Captain:Aye Admiral! The Captain operated the ship and leaves the Docks and heads for the Philippine Isles. A First Dive As the Paw Patrol sailed the massive ocean. Franco toured the Paw Patrol around the Frigate from top to bottom until they reached the bridge. Ryder: Wow. That's cool Franco. Rocky: Yeah. As they on the Deck they reached Puetro Galera before they knew it. Captain: Sir We are here! Franco: All righty.... Franco gets the Paw Patrol Scuba gear. and gives it to the 4 pups. meanwhile Rocky, Zuma and Ryder are decked and prepared their scuba gear. Franco: Wow.... Paw Patrol: Thanks Franco. Franco: Now are you ready?! Ryder: ready! Franco: Let's Roll and Dive! The Paw Patrol jumps from the Frigate to the water Franco: are you ready. The Paw Patrol put their Goggles and Rebreathers Paw patrol: (Nods) Franco puts his Goggles and Rebreather and Dives underwater first. Ryder and the Pups Followed Franco. and as they descend they are in awe seeing the majestic beauty underwater of Puerto Galera. Franco sees Chase, Rocky and Rubble. Franco(signs): Hehe. Chase:(nods) Skye wanders around the reef until she Sees a Chest Skye:(Swims to Ryder and Signs) Ryder! Ryder(Signs): What is it Skye? Skye leads Ryder to a small treasure Chest on a reef. Ryder gets the Chest and Carried it back. The others are having Fun Browsing around Ryder activates his Pup watch and the Pup tags beeping. Franco(signs):Everyone on me. The Pups gathered everyone on him. Franco(signs):Get back! Franco closed his eyes and activates the Pup tag door activation and suddenly an underwater hatch of the Frigate and they swim into it. Franco:(Signs) Follow me. The Paw Patrol heads for the Hatched as they went Inside they surfaced. Paw Patrol: (Gasp) Whoa... Franco: whoo... The Paw Patrol climbed to the floor and the Paw Patrol changed their gear from Scuba to Normal. The Pups shaked themselves to dry themselves Franco: Pups what do you think? Ryder: It's very cool. Chase: Amazing! Zuma: Yeah. Skye: Pups, I need to tell you something. Franco: What is it Skye? Skye: As I browsed Underwater I contacted Ryder about the chest. Franco: What chest? Ryder shows the Chest to Franco. Rocky: I will open it Ruff! Screwdriver!(Activates the Pup Pack Screwdriver and opens the Chest) Ryder sees a note. takes it and Read. Ryder: This is the first clue for your dinner. A fish named after the Philippine Hero. Franco: Lapu-Lapu. Ryder sees a fish laid on the chest and Prepared to be cooked. Ryder: You know how to do this right? Franco: Leave it to me. now you can enjoy the boat for now. Franco leaves the Gang and carries the Fish and heads for the kitchen. while the Paw Patrol heads back to their quarters and takes a nap. Ryder laid on the bed while the Pups cuddled him. Hours from now the It was 4:00pm Ryder wakes up leaving his Pups asleep. Ryder: Franco? Ryder keeps finding until he reaches the dining area. Ryder: (sniffs) Franco?! Franco: oh hey Ryder. I was just preparing to get you guys dinner too. Ryder sits Down and at his Plate has a Lapu-Lapu fish, Rice and he eats it. Ryder: Wow(burps) hehe. Franco: You like it. Ryder: It's Delicious The Pups wakes up and heads for the dining table. seated to their chairs and Eats dinner. Franco: Wow! You are full after you waked up. Chase: yeah. Franco(puptag): Set sail for Romblon! Captain: Yes boss! The BRP Gregorio Del Pilar set sails for Romblon The New Friend As the day passes and the Paw Patrol wakes up and after takes the breakfast. they are now anchored at the Blue Hole of Romblon. Franco:Paw Patrol. We're here. Ryder: Is this the place? Franco: Yeah. Franco: We are ready to roll. The Paw Patrol pups are now geared in Scuba Franco: Looks like they are ready. Ryder rushed and Geared his Scuba. Franco: are we ready to dive! Paw Patrol: Yeah. The Paw Patrol jumps from the Frigate and heads underwater. They browsed underwater just as then Ryder sees a chest at the side of the Hole. Ryder(signs): Pups Come here. Franco(Signs): Wait. Paw patrol(Signs): What is it Franco? Franco(signs): Chase, Zuma activate your Flashlights. Chase and Zuma activates their Flashlights and glows and sees the Blue Hole. Zuma sees the Chest and managed to see it but a German Shepard Navy seal swims there and Gets the Chest and activates its turbines to get to the Paw patrol. ???(Signs): Here. Ryder(Signs): Thanks Who are you? ???(Signs): I will tell you when all of you get the chest to the BRP Gregorio Del Pilar. Franco(Signs): Wait..... Gabriel? Gabriel(Signs): Follow me to the ship. The Paw Patrol and Gabriel makes their way to the Ship. Gabriel and Franco managed to open the Underwater hatch and Carries the Chest along with the Paw patrol. At the Destroyer.... Everyone: (Gasp) huff.... Puff...(As they removed their rebreathers) Franco: wow that was fun. Chase: The Hole is very deep. Gabriel: Yeah. The PAW Patrol climbed the ladder and shake themselves dry. Ryder managed to hold the Chest and puts it on the floor. Ryder: Whoo... Franco: Gabriel?! Gabriel: Sir!(salutes) Franco: I thought you are gone from service. Gabriel: and I though you leave the Navy. Franco: I was joining the Paw Patrol and the Becoming a knight Gabriel: Well lucky you pal. so what's the Paw Patrol you talked about? Just as then Ryder stepped forward. Ryder: I bet Mr. German Shepard. it's us. I am Ryder. Chase: I am Chase, Skye: I am Skye., Rubble: I am Rubble, Rocky: I am Rocky Marshall:I am Marshall Zuma: And I am zuma Paw Patrol: And we're the Paw Patrol. Gabriel: It's an honor to meet you. Can I tag along? Zuma: Of Course! We will want to learn more about you. Gabriel: Well then let's change your gears and examine the Chest "WE" Recovered. Franco, Gabriel and the Paw Patrol changed from their Scuba Gear into their Normal uniform. Chase: You are a Navy SEAL Gabriel?! Gabriel:(looks on his gear) Yes. I held the rank of Captain Zuma: Cool. Franco: What are you doing here staying Gabriel. Gabriel: Just you know... staying here and the pup girls back there always looked at me. Chase: So you're lover-pup huh? Gabriel: No Not exactly Rocky opened the Chest. Rocky: Ryder, Pups Look! Franco goes near the chest and sees the paper with a note. Franco: Your Paw Patrol friends are now enjoying the Stay and dive at the Island that means Turtles. namely 3. named after A mountain.... Zuma: That's a hard guess for me.... Gabriel: Ah! I know where it is. Franco sir! Lend me the command. Franco: Aye. Gabriel(Puptag): Ship Captain. this is Gabriel head for APO Island Dauin. Captain: Aye. Franco: we need to take a rest. we need to head there.xc The Paw Patrol, Franco and Gabriel heads to their quarters and takes dinner and soon after heads inside to their Quarters and takes a long sleep. Friendly Meetings At 0800 morning The BRP Gregorio Del Pilar is Cruising through the Tanon Strait and they Anchored at Bohol Sea Adjacent to the Island. The Paw Patrol along with Gabriel decked in their Scuba Gear. Franco: Are y'all Ready?! Paw Patrol, Gabriel: (nods) Franco: Let's dive! The Paw Patrol and Gabriel jumps into the water and browses around the Reef. Skye and the Pups are In awe seeing the coral reefs, Franco and Gabriel are finding Turtles. and drags them around the Island. Ryder sees a Chest almost buried and as he swim towards the Chest he managed to raise it from the sands and suddenly 2 kids dives towards him waves their hands Ryder(signs): Hello.(Gasp) Katie?! Alex?! Alex(Signs): hehehe. Katie(Signs): Hey Ryder. What are you doing here? Just as then the Pups sees Ryder encountering with the 2 kids. Chase points to Katie and Alex. Franco(Signs): Everyone on ME! Franco leads the gang back to the BRP Gregorio del pilar while they carried a chest on tow. and heads for the underwater Hatch. Alex is in awe seeing the Ship. and the gang entered the Hatch. throw the chest to the table and surfaced. Everyone: (Gasp) huff... Puff... Everyone heads up to the Floor. Ryder: Alex, Katie what are you doing here? Alex: We are just here taking a little beach out of town and take some scuba lessons. Franco: From who..... Katie, Alex: Captain Gabriel. The Paw Patrol looked on Gabriel. Gabriel: ooookay. Chase: You met them Already? Gabriel: Yeah. I teach them to Scuba dive here at the Island and they get the hang of it. After that they decide to take a stay at a hut on the Island. and I bet they want to tag along with us. Alex: You guessed it Captain. Skye: Shall we open the chest? Everyone nod in Agreement. Franco opened the chest and sees a note with 3 swim masks. Franco:(takes the note and read) At the Final location you meet me is at Irako Maru. underneath the sea. Ryder: Looks like we need to set sail Franco. Alex: And take more diving than ever. Everyone: Cool! Franco(puptag): Captain for Coron! Captain: Aye! The Paw Patrol, Katie, Gabriel, Alex changed their gear into their normal attire. and they roam around the ship as they head for Coron diving spot at Palawan. Find Andres 2 days after their relaxation aboard. they arrived a Coron, Palawan the waves clashed the ship. Alex, Marshall, Franco and Zuma goes out and sees an Island with a small hut and noticed a Flagpole bearing the KKK Flag fly. Franco: Captain lower the Anchor! Captain: Aye(lowers the Ship's Anchor) Franco: We are here. Franco: We need to Rally everyone. and now wear the Scuba gear. The Paw Patrol, Franco are now preparing to take a dive again. Franco: Are you ready. Ryder, Alex, Katie are now wearing their Swim mask. along with the Pups putting Goggles on their eyes. Franco: Let's dive! The Gang Jumped from the Ship to the Water Franco: Are you ready? The Paw Patrol, Katie, Alex, Gabriel puts their Rebreathers in their mouths and gives a nod. Franco puts his too and everyone dives underwater. Underwater they are in awe seeing a battleship below them. Franco(signs): We need to go inside to get a closer look. Everyone Browses around the sunken ship and suddenly. Franco, Gabriel, Alex, Katie and Ryder grouped up. Ryder and the 4 looks on Ryder's Underwater Tracker and sees a Chest at the top of the Sunken Destroyer. Ryder pressed his Underwater Tracker button to Rally the Pups and heads for the treasure chest and as they approached the Chest. A Scottish Terrier wears a scuba gear goes near the Chest and Everyone holds it. ???:(shocked) Paw Patrol. Gabriel, Katie, Alex? Franco:(shocked) Andres?! Everyone group hugged. and they worked together to get the Chest and makes their way to the Shore. AT the shores... Everyone: Gah! Huff.... Puff....(They removed their Rebreathers) Andres: Huff... Puff.... Alex: Andres? How do you know how to dive. Katie: Yeah. Andres: Category:Fanon Stories Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Pups' Adventures